One of a Kind
by TiredisMN
Summary: A girl of 16 becomes stranded on an island with a whole bunch of other boys; what will happen to poor Kaitlyn?
1. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Flies, but you already knew that. Just saying.**

**--**

16 year old Kaitlyn Morris cried on and off on the long plane ride that was heading for Australia from California, leaving her dark blue eyes red any puffy. The reason for this was because two weeks ago, she and her parents were driving home from a movie in her father's old car with no air bags when a drunk driver swerved out in front of them. Her father didn't react fast enough, but in this situation, no one could have.

Kaitlyn and her parents collided hard into the other car, killing both of her parents and the other driver. Kaitlyn, who was sitting in the backseat, walked away unhurt, physically. Mentally, she was an unstable wreck. She had seen her parents die right in front of her, and now was alone in the world. Both of her parents were single children, and all but one of her grandparents were dead. (Her mother was 45 when she had her, so her grandparents were very old. Most of them died around the time she was five or six.) So, the only relative that she had left was her old grandmother that lives in Australia, who she thought was going to die soon anyways. But, the day after her parents died, she was tossed on a plane with a suitcase full of clothes, and special belongings.

On the plane with her was a group of boys being sent of to Military Academy, who took up most of the plane. Mid-flight, she noticed that there were only two other woman on the plane with her. One elderly and the other her mother's age, who were talking quietly, and occasional glancing over at Kaitlyn_. Screw them_. She thought to herself angrily_. They have no idea what the hell I've been through these past to horrible weeks_... She started to sob again, but the hard jostling of the plane shook her out of it. _It's okay, it's okay. It was just turbulence._ She thought to herself, sniffing, but a second later, the shaking started up again, more violent, and for longer.

_Okayyyy... _She thought to herself, mimicking others by looking around the plane. Then, air-masks fell out of the shoot above her head, and a loud voice came on over her, sounding strained. "People," the monotone voice started, "please remain calm. The airplane is... going down. But please..." Kaitlyn couldn't hear anymore of the announcement as people started to freak out. At this point, she didn't care if she died. She had nothing left to live for, so why did it matter if she died now or later?

Airplane attendents were running around, trying to get people to calm down. A few minutes later, they gave it up and started panicking as well. _Were all going to die. Great._She thought to herself. They were getting closer and closer to the dark water, and she was bracing herself for the blow. A few seconds later, there was a snapping noise at the plane hit the water.

Kaitlyn felt a sharp pain in her leg and a similar snapping noise that the plane made when it hit the water, and when she looked down, she saw a heavy airplane chair on top of it. Then plane was sinking quick, and the two women on the plane were sitting, lifeless. Something clicked in her brain. _I'm not dead!_ Then, she screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP GET THIS CHAIR OFF OF ME, HELP!" She cried, and when the water was up to her calf, she gave up screaming, waiting for the plane to sink. But, then she saw a boy with dark, shaggy red hair pushing the chair off of her leg.

"Do you need help getting up?" He asked sternly, and looked around, as if in a hurry. _Well, of course he's in a hurry! Answer, dammit. Stop looking at your leg!_ She thought to herself, and looked up. "Uh, yes! Yes, please help me out of here!" She cried, and felt tears running down her face. "Okay. Can you put your arm around my neck?" He asked, looking into her eyes in a way that made her want to melt, but that was not the right emotion to be experiencing right now! Fear and shock might be more appropriate.

"Um, yea, I think so." She said as she struggled to get up on her good right leg, and then slung her arm around his neck. The water was now up to her waist, and all of the sudden the boy swooped her up, and she winced at the pain that she felt in her left, mangled looking leg. The amazing boy was pushing through the water, and got out through an open emergency door, but she just sat on the ledge as he jumped in the water, and looked up at her.

"Do you think you can swim?" He asked in between breaths. "Um, I can try." She replied uncertainly. "Okay. There is a lifeboat just a little bit away from the place. Just follow me..." He said, and then began swimming away. Kaitlyn slid in the water, and tried to only swim with her good leg and arms. Her bad leg was useless, she knew, and it hurt so bad. Halfway there, she gave up.

_I can't do this. I'm too weak, and I'll just die on the little overflowing dinky I followed that boy to anyways. Goodbye, Mom and Dad. See you soon... _Then, she gave up, and slowly sank under. At first, drowning was okay, but then her lungs started burning for the oxygen that she couldn't get. She instinctively sucked in water for air, and then coughed, only drinking in more water. The dark water was becoming even more of a blur, and then she closed her eyes for what seemed like the last time. The last thing she remembered was feeling something strong pulling her back up, or down, she wasn't sure, before blacking out.


	2. Beached

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part Lord of the Flies. How can I make myself any clearer?**

**Please review, readers! I totally appreciate it and if you want me to thank you in the next chapter FOR YOUR REVIEW, say so! :)**

**--**

When Kaitlyn came around, she felt soft warm things pressing against her lips, blowing air into her mouth. _Oh my gosh! I think... someones kissing me! Well... technically CPR... but still! _Her surprised thoughts were blocked someones strong hands leaning her on her side, and she proceeded to throw up salty, gross water, gasping for air.

"Ohhh..." She groaned, leaning back onto her back, and slowly opened her eyes, only to find green ones looking down into hers, the same smoldering ones that belonged to the boy on the plane. "You... you _saved _me. At least, I think you did... I was drowning, right?" She asked, trying but not sucsessing to remember exactly what happened... yesterday? All she remembered was that she was in a plane, and that they crashed, and that this boy had possibly saved her.

He laughed a little, and then answered, "Yea, I guess I did. And you did drown, almost died too. You've been out since we came to this... island... and it's about midday, I'd say." She smiled, or grimaced, and he in return gave her an amazing lop-sided grin that (she was sure) could make anyone feel better. She tried to sit up, but then a sharp pain in her leg shot up her body, and caused her to cry out in pain, fall back down, and sqeeze her eyes shut, in an effort to not let any tears slip out. It didn't work. "I told you she broke it..." Another voice that seemed farther away smugly told the mystery boy next to her.

"Shut up, Piggy. I knew that. Do you know what to do?" The boy said roughly, over his sholder. Then, a boy with a round face and round glasses came into her view, and she could see him shrug. "Wrap it up and hope for the best, I guess. We could get sticks for splints, as well..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" He growled again, and then boy ran off, kicking some sand onto Kaitlyn's shirt in the process.

After a few minutes, Kaitlyn broke the silence by hoarsly asking, "What's your name?" Her throat felt raw and scratchy, probably from drinking all that salt water.

"Jack. And yours?" He asked, looking down at her again.

"Uh, I'm Kaitlyn. How old are you?" She questioned, hoping that he was close to her age.

"16. You?" She grinned before answering.

"Same. Where are you from?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He asked, jokingly, with an amused expression on his face. Kaitlyn flushed red, and changed the subject.

"Can you please help me sit up?" She asked, not wanting to try getting up on her own again. That hurt too much.

"Sure... here. Let me put my arms under yours, and I'll pull you up so you can lay against me, for support, okay?" He told her, trying to make it sound like she could lay on him _just_ for support, not to make him happy.

"Okay... ready? One, two..." On three, he quickly pulled her up, and layed her against his chest. She bit her bottom lip so hard she drew blood, and much to her embaresment, she started to cry. Her leg just hurt so much.

"Are you okay...?" Jack asked akwardly, not so sure what to do now with this crying girl in his arms.

"I (sniff) I'm sorry. It's just, all of this has happened in such a short period of time. It's hard. My legs broken and I'm stranded on an island and my parents are dead and my grandma probably killed herself from worriying so much about where I am..." She went on and on until she started crying again.

"It'll be okay," Jack said, and fought the urge of asking why her parents were head, and tried to sooth her by rubbing her sholder. He wasn't used to all of this... kindness. He was a rough person by nature, and usually didn't act this way for girls. But somehow... he sensed that this girl, she was different.

"Ahem." Piggy, Kaitlyn assumed, cleared his throat. She stopped crying, at least tried to, as she and Jack looked at Piggy, waiting for whatever he had to say. "I have to sticks for her leg... but... I think it needs to be... set."

Kaitlyn's heart stopped. She knew what this meant. Her father had been a doctor, and looking at her leg, she knew that Piggy was right. If she wanted to save her leg, it would have to be put back "into place." And she also knew that it wouldn't be pleasent.

"Oh, damnit. You have got to be kidding me." She groaned, and looked at her leg, which only seemed to confirm Piggy's assumtion.

"What? What do you have to do?" Jack asked, trying to not sound worried. Because he wasn't, of course."

Kaitlyn tooking in a deep breath. "Well... if I want to save my leg... we have to push the... bone...(Kaitlyn winced at the thought) back into it's correct place. Then we can put it in splints and a wrap." When she looked at Jack, she saw a horrified expression.

"And that will... hurt terribly, will it not?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. _How horrible that will be. And who will do it?_ He thought to himself. _When?_

"Um... when do we have to... set it back into place?" Jack asked, and glanced at her leg, which was disfigured and bloody.

"Well..." Piggy said slowly, "as soon as possible. Now would be an excelent time." He finished quickly, and looked away from Kaitlyn, choosing to not look at the pain and fear that would surley be plastered on her face.

"Well... okay... I guess we should do it now. Piggy, can you do it please? I want to be able to hold onto Jack... for support." She added quickly, not wanting to give them any ideas that were probably true.

"Sure..." Piggy said as he kneeled down, getting a good position.

--

**Oh my! That is going to hurt. I can't even imagine!! It's so funny how this story is kind of writing itself!! I wait to see what happens next... ;) (plz review!)**


	3. Realization

**Hey, thanks for the ONE review that I got! Haha people if you read this please review! I don't care if it's a suggestion, compliment, whatever. I just want to know what you are thinking so I can make my story better and easier for you to read. Thanks! -Zoe**

_"Um... when do we have to... set it back into place?" Jack asked, and glanced at her leg, which was disfigured and bloody._

_"Well..." Piggy said slowly, "as soon as possible. Now would be an excellent time." He finished quickly, and looked away from Kaitlyn, choosing to not look at the pain and fear that would surely be plastered on her face._

_"Well... okay... I guess we should do it now. Piggy, can you do it please? I want to be able to hold onto Jack... for support." She added quickly, not wanting to give them any ideas that were probably true, as she quickly glanced over at Jack, who was still looking, with a strange expression on his face, at her leg._

_"Sure..." Piggy said as he kneeled down, getting a good position._

**--**

Piggy had a very nervous expression on his face as he gently put his hands on either side of the break on Kaitlyn's leg, and she already looked like she was going to cry. Piggy's voice shook as he counted down from three. "One... two... three!" And then, he pushed her leg together, and it made a sharp crunching sound, that almost couldn't be heard over Kaitlyn's scream of unbelievable pain. That was the last thing she did before she passed out from the unbelievable pain in her leg.

--

When she came around, she was laying in the forest, on some leaves. When she woozily looked around, and saw Jack unhappily brooding away sitting on a rock a few feet away from her.

"Hi," She croaked, and he looked over at her, looking relieved that she was up, but maybe for the wrong reason. Maybe.

"You're up! Finally. Apparently, your leg is "set" and just fine, according to Piggy. All the sudden, now that she was reminded of the pain, her leg felt like it was going to fall of. She immediately had a look of pain set on her face.

"Great." She moaned, and closed her eyes again, trying to shut out the pain.

"Oh, no. You're not falling asleep again. Everyone else is at the meeting, and I am stuck here with you-"

Kaitlyn chose to ignore the last comment, and asked instead, "There are other people alive here? Really? How great! Where? Do you know them?" She shot questions at him, curious.

"They are all the people that we going, with me, to that Military Academy. They are by a little pond, and having a council."

"Well then why are we still here?" She asked, excited to go.

"I have no idea. Can you get up on your own?" He asked, but she just shop him a look. "Fine. Put your arm around my neck, and you can hop over."

For the first time, Kaitlyn looked down at her leg, her blond hair falling over her eyes. Her leg was wrapped up in something with stick coming out of the top_. Those must be the "splints_". Then, she realized that Jack wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't have to do that!" She cried, felling bad that he would be cold at night and in the rain.

"Do what." He asked, sounding impatient to leave.

"Give me your shirt for my leg. I would have been fine..." She said, feeling horrible.

"It's nothing. Just put your arm around my neck, and we can go," He said, and leaned down until he was only inches from her face, and she could feel his warm breath on hers. "Okay?" He asked, looking at his with a somewhat amused expression.

"Uh, yea, sure." She replied, woozy as she wound her arm around his neck, and he held onto her wrist his his left hand as he pulled her up, Kaitlyn helping by pushing with her Good Leg.

"Let's go." He said as he wound his arm around her small waist, and then walked forward, with Kaitlyn trying miserably to hop along with him. It must have taken a long 20 minutes to finally get to where all the people where, full of stumbling and pain in her hurt leg.

"Finally," Jack mumbled under his breath as the walked into a clearing, full of boys. Kaitlyn strained her eyes to find a girl, somewhere, and when she saw none, it hit her. _Oh. My. Gosh. I am the only girl... in this huge group of teenage boys! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod... _She was not happy about this, and she stopped hopping along with Jack, and all eyes were now on them.

"Jack. Stop." She whispered in his ear, and he did, looking at her, annoyed. "What?"

"Am I the only girl here?" She whispered quickly, looking around nervously. Jack only gave her a mischievous smile before walking again towards the big group of boys.


	4. the Council

**Hey, readers. Thank you to those who reviewed my story! Please continue to review! It helps to hear your suggestions, ect. They make me happy, and make me want to write that much more! Enjoy! Oh and just to tell you, Ralph is kind of cruel in this story. He isn't really in the book... but that's what FanFic is for! Just saying...**

**--**

"Ahh, Jack. You are back with the lady." A taller blond boy said smoothly, as he walked over to Jack and Kaitlyn. Jack only sneered. "Do you know him?" Kaitlyn whispered in Jack's ear, and he stiffly nodded and tightened his hold on Kaitlyn's waist when the boy stopped in front of them, and looked Kaitlyn up and down. He then moved his eyes towards Jack, and said cruelly, "Too bad you weren't here for the votes. I guess I am the leader, and I won by a total of four more votes than you. Sorry."

The boy directed his attention to Kaitlyn, who still had her eyes on Jack's angry face. She slowly moved her eyes to look at the boy who was standing in front of her. "Hello. I'm Ralph, and leader of these boys." He said sweetly, and held out a hand to Kaitlyn. She just stared at it. "I'm Kaitlyn." She answered, and quickly shook his hand before trying to jerk her hand out of his. He held onto it. "Nice to meet you." He said, as he looked into her eyes, and smiled at her. "Yea." She replied dully. "You too." He finally got her hand out of his slimy grip.

"Well, _Ralph_. How about you tell Kaitlyn here who all these boys are." Jack suggested coldly to Ralph, and then diverted his eyes to Kaitlyn. "Do you want to sit down on the log?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "Um, sure." Kaitlyn replied, hoping that he wasn't annoyed with her. She then awkwardly hopped over the log with Jack still holding tightly onto her waist. When they sat down, he slid his arm out from her waist, and her body felt like a piece of her had gone missing. She was embarrassed by this thought, and she flushed red, hoping he didn't notice.

"Well, like I said, I'm Ralph." The annoying boy began. "I can see you've already met Jack, and I assume Piggy here." Piggy gave a shy wave to Kaitlyn, and she warmly smiled back. " Ralph pointed to a boy that was sitting a little farther away from the group, and said, "This is Simon. The boy next to Jack is Roger." Roger gave Kaitlyn gave her a friendly smile, and she returned it, a little more timidly. "These two boys are Robert and Maurice, and this is Samneric." Kaitlyn took notice to how he said their names at one word. "And lastly, these are the littluns." He pointed to a group of little boys, and the all happily waved to Kaitlyn. She waved back. Then, she noticed, aside from Jack, all of the boys that were close to get age, or at least looked like her age, were checking her out. She blushed.

Then, Jack stood up. "I think that I should be head of the hunting. I will bring the choire with me, and we will get the meat for the group of boys... and girl." A few boys laughed, and Kaitlyn flushed red. Again. "So, what do you say? Should I lead the hunting, oh leader?" He asked mockingly to Ralph.

"That sounds fine, Jack. Hunting seems to match your particular ferocious nature, I'm sure you'll be first class at killing." He replied, smiling like he expected Jack to applaud his little speech. Jack scowled at him, and sat back down next to Kaitlyn.

"And Kaitlyn," Ralph said, "Who would you like to help you... hop..." Kaitlyn blushed, "around?" He looked at her like he expected her to jump in his arms that very moment and confess her love to him.

"Well, Jack has been helping me move around, and I wouldn't mind if he kept on doing that." She said, but when she looked over at him, his face was like stone, and there was no emotion showing. **(Yay, Emily, for Twilight Tributes!! teehee :) ) **

"But Kaitlyn, Jack here is the leader of hunting! He wouldn't be around you if you needed something... or wanted...," some of the group snickered, and Kaitlyn caught the double meaning in his words, "something. Why don't you pick someone more reasonable."

Kaitlyn looked over at Jack again, but his face was still unreadable.

"Um, it's fine. Really. If he wanted to go do something, I don't mind just sitting on the beach until he comes back to help me go somewhere... and I already sort of know him. You are all strangers to me." She said the last part looking directly at Ralph.

"Well, fine. Jack, do you care if you have to carry Kaitlyn here around everywhere? It might become something of a burden-"

"It's fine." He replied coldly. "Like she said, I will just put her down somewhere and get her when I'm done." After what Jack said, silence was heavy on the air, and the only thing that could be heard was the wind in the leaves of of the trees that surrounded them. At last Ralph broke the silence.

"Well, I guess that's all." Ralph said, and then blew the conch shell, which made Kaitlyn jump. "You may be dismissed."

Then, all chatter started up again, and only Jack, Ralph, and of course Kaitlyn stayed behind.

"You know, Kaitlyn. If you ever change your mind, I'll be here." He then winked, and walked off. Kaitlyn was glad that he left, his presence seemed to taint the air.

"Let's go," Kaitlyn said gently, and tugged on Jack's arm. He looked at her, her blond hair falling gracefully down her back, her dark eyes glistening, like the night full of stars. She looked at him, his shaggy red hair falling in all different places, and his eyes. His amazing eyes. They were hard to take _her _eyes off of. He blinked, and then stood up, pulling Kaitlyn out of her trance, and up by the hand as well. He then proceeded to gently slide his arm around her waist, and she put her arm around his neck. They then slowly, silently walked, or hopped off, leaving behind the little pond into peaceful silence.


	5. Confessions

**Hi! I appreciate people putting this story on their favorites and all, don't get me wrong, but what I really like are reviews! I mean, _why_ is it on your favorite story! Just tell me if you like it, or whatever! Thanks, and thanks for reading!**

**--**

The next day, Kaitlyn tried making Jack's new job easy on him. She didn't ask for much, and she mostly stayed on the beach. She loved to look at the crystal blue water, and to feel the amazingly warm waves splash up on her feet. Sometimes, Jack would come and sit with her for a while, making small conversation, but usually he was out hunting.

Kaitlyn loved to be walked around by Jack, and she was getting very fond of him, and her little crush on him was growing fast. She was absolutely ecstatic about how Jack always had his hand firmly around her waist. It always felt so good. She no longer put her arm around his shoulder, she just let it hang, which was a lot more comfortable. Over time, they started to have a little schedule going on.

In the morning, Jack would walk Kaitlyn to the pond, and everyone would eat berries for breakfast, picked by Piggy. Then, he would take Kaitlyn to the beach, where they would talk about nothing in particular, and sometimes Jack would swim, leaving Kaitlyn to sit on the shore, and ogle over his reasonably chiseled body. After the sun was in the middle of the sky, he would take Kaitlyn back to watch the littuns, and he would go off and hunt. By the time the sun was starting to set, Jack would return with his hunting party with meat, and take Kaitlyn back to the fire, where he would boast about his kill.

After everyone ate, Ralph would take roll to make sure everyone was there, and it would be time to go to bed. Kaitlyn's sleeping area was seperate from the boys, about 20 feet away from theirs on a bed of grass. She was deathly scared of it, but she would never tell anyone. She didn't want the boys to think that she was weak.

One night when Jack and Kaitlyn were walking back, Kaitlyn decided to ask a question that had been bothering her. "Jack," she said, to get his attention.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding relaxed and used to Kaitlyn's persistent questions.

"Why is Ralph so hostile towards you? He is so nice to the other boys, but you... I don't know. Is there any reason for it?" She asked, and felt a tiny bit of regret when she felt him stiffen up. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She added on quickly, and then stopped moving and hopped out of his hold, putting her hand on his shoulder for balance, to look directly at him.

"Well... I guess he has a good reason to be. I mean... I am kind of the reason that all of these boys are here." He said, and found himself unable to look at her in the eyes.

"What?!" She squeaked, and got a look of horror on her face.

"No! No no I wasn't the one that made the plane crash. No. But... well... I was already going to Military Academy because... I made some mistakes. So, my last night of freedom, I snuck out with a 6 pack,"

"Of beer?!" Kaitlyn half shrieked, and Jack just shrugged and continued his story. "And got some of my friends. Those friends were Ralph, Simon, Piggy, and Roger. Piggy came mostly because he promised he would bring some more beer, but whatever. Anyways, we went into a park close to my house, at around 2 AM, and got really drunk. Then we did some stupid stuff... got caught, and the police took us all home. Our parents were all furious, and BAM. They sent the other boys to Military School -I was already going-, because this wasn't the first time that we all got drunk together... and wasn't the first time we got caught. So, that's why we were on the plane. Simon and Roger forgave me, but Ralph... he is holding a grudge. Not that I can blame him, but still. He doesn't have to be such an ass all the time. Especially in a situation like this."

He then focused on Kaitlyn's expression, looking for any signs of disgust. He, against his will, was falling fast and hard for Kaitlyn, but he keeping it very secret because he didn't want Ralph to have another reason to hate him. What he did see on her face was something that surprised him. Pity... and... something else?

"Jack..." Kaitlyn began, looking straight into his eyes. "I..."

"What is it?" He asked, wondering what she was trying to say.

"I... I...," Kaitlyn now had a look of defeat on her face. "I'm so sorry about what happened. That's horrible." Then, she looked away_. God! Why can't I just tell him what my true feelings are_?

"Kaitlyn, what were you going to-" Kaitlyn cut Jack off by pressing her mouth against his. She was just as surprised when as he was when she kissed him, but was even more surprised when he started kissing her back. Kaitlyn would her arms around his neck, and his hands went to her favorite spot, around her waist. Minutes later, Jack pulled away, and they were both breathing heavily.

"What," Jack said in between breaths, "was that?" He asked, looking bewildered.

"I guess it was... I don't know. I'm not really sure." She said uncertainly, because she honestly had no clue what brought it on either.

"Well, that's okay." He said seductively. "I didn't mind."

Then, to Kaitlyn's surprise, Jack picked her up, and began kissing her again. She just about melted in his arms, and was glad that his strong arms were holding her up. They kissed romantically all the way "home".


	6. No Secrets

**Hey, people! Please if the story isn't good just tell me! I want reviews please, and thanks for reading if you are! :) Have a nice day. **

**--**

After that wonderful night, Jack and Kaitlyn decided that it was best if they kept their relationship secret. Sometimes, people would almost catch them kissing, but they always broke apart and pretended to act normal when the heard a person coming.

Jack thought that this was annoying, but Kaitlyn thought that it gave their relationship a sense of... adventure! But, the only time that they were both uncomfortable with their situation was when Ralph would almost catch them. Ralph already suspected that something was going on, because whenever he would see Jack and Kaitlyn, they would seem out of breath. Ralph found their possible relationship very annoying, because he thought that it was only fair that the only girl on the island should belong to the leader, him!

_I'll get her one day..._ he thought to himself, _and I'll kill anyone to do it... ah ha! I have an idea... _Ralph thought to himself as he walked out onto the beach, seeing for the first time, Jack and Kaitlyn kissing.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, and Jack and Kaitlyn both jumped, and broke apart.

"I... uh... it's not what you think!" Jack stuttered lamely, and then spoke angrily under his breath as Ralph cocked one eyebrow.

"Then what _is_ going on here?" He asked, amused.

"Uh... well, you can't tell me the sexual tension here on this island isn't sky high! Jack and I were talking about it, and things got to this. I don't even like him. It was just... letting some of the tension relax?" Kaitlyn tried desperately to explain.

"Well, Kaitlyn... I haven't kissed a girl in quite a while, and I am craving for a kiss. You interested?" He asked, and laughed like he didn't even need to hear her answer because either way, he would get what he wanted.

"No." She growled, and then turned to Jack. "Ready to go to bed?" She asked Jack, and then to her surprise, he roughly kissed her. When he broke away, he looked up at Ralph, who was still standing there, looking bored. "Yes, I am." Jack replied simply. He then got up, picked up Kaitlyn, and proceeded to carry her home, leaving Ralph behind, who was chuckling to himself.

--

At breakfast the next morning, Jack and Kaitlyn were getting strange looks. All of the boys above 14 were glaring at Jack and looked at Kaitlyn like they couldn't understand what was wrong with her, like they pitied her. It made Jack furious that Ralph had told the boys what happened, and most likely exaggerated while he was doing it, and it made Kaitlyn uneasy to not know which version of the story the boys knew. There was no telling with Ralph. The only thing that he and Jack had in common is that they liked to exaggerate when telling stories.

Kaitlyn blushed at that thought, and peeled apart her berries instead of eating them. Jack must have noticed, and when no one was looking, he rubbed her back a little, which made Kaitlyn feel a little better.

Then, out of no where, Ralph quickly stood up. "Ah, Jack and Kaitlyn," Jack quickly stopped rubbing her back and dropped his hand, "glad to see you're not too busy doing other things and could make it to breakfast." the older boys snickered, and Kaitlyn turned bright red. She thought that she heard someone shout out, "slut!".

Ralph continued, "Just so you know, it was _completely_ against my will so have to tell the rest of the group about what I saw last night, but it is the tribe. There are no secrets here!" He said as she opened his arms wide, and looked around, smiling like he had just won a million dollars. Next to Kaitlyn, Jack was grinding his teeth together.

"But, also, being the leader, I think that I should remind you both that doing that without the proper protection can lead to something we know that no one here wants!" Ralph looked around at the boys, and some of then were laughing. Ralph's words sunk into Jack and Kaitlyn_. We didn't have sex! What is he talking about? I know not to do that, and... arg! Such an asshole how could he say that? Why_? Before she knew it, Kaitlyn was fighting tears, and didn't say anything because she knew that if she opened her mouth and tried to talk, and would start sobbing. So, Jack jumped up and did the talking instead.

"You _asshole._" Jack shouted. "We didn't have sex and you know it! Why are lying like this? If _ever _even had hopes, which I strongly doubt by the way that she talks about you, of getting together with Kaitlyn, you can kiss them goodbye because she is probably even more disgusted with you know. Great job, dumb-ass." Jack then sat down and was satisfied when he saw that Ralph frowned, because he realized this was true. He now had no chance! But Ralph quickly recovered, and a fresh, evil new plan started forming in his head as he talked again, but this was mostly directed to Jack.

"But Jack. When I do, and I will, get that far with Kaitlyn as you two did on the beach, it won't be out of love." He then laughed, and blew the conch shell, which sent boys running every which way.

Ralph was the last to leaeve, aside from Jack and Kaitlyn. "Be careful not to let this one," Ralph flicked his head towards Kaitlyn, "out of your sight." He didn't smile. He was sirious as he walked off, and didn't look back.


End file.
